The Tobacco Control Program (Program) is the focal point for University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) scientists in disciplines ranging from the molecular biology of nicotine addiction through political science. These scientists combine their efforts to eradicate the use of tobacco and tobacco-induced cancer and other diseases worldwide. A strong theme is that science-driven policy and public health interventions are key to ending the tobacco epidemic, as well as biological and clinical science. The role of the tobacco industry has been an important focus. The specific scientific goals are to conduct clinical and laboratory investigations of the mechanisms of nicotine addiction; to further understand the effects of tobacco use and exposure to second-hand tobacco smoke, including genetic studies and investigations of racial and ethnic differences in measures of tobacco exposure and tobacco-related diseases; to develop and test innovative interventions for tobacco users, especially those in high-risk populations, including youth, individuals co-morbid with mental and substance abuse disorders, chronic smokers, and ethnic minorities; to provide estimates of the economic costs of tobacco use to society and the corresponding benefits of tobacco control programs; to conduct research on tobacco related policy and to continue to study the effects of the tobacco industry, both nationally and internationally, on tobacco use; and to better describe populations with high smoking rates, both in this country and internationally. Rather than being distinct areas of work, these investigations often interact with, and benefit from each other, spanning multiple disciplines. The expertise inherent of the Program membership supports the accomplishment of these goals. Tobacco Control Program work is grouped into five themes: (1) studies of nicotine and tobacco effects, metabolism and biomarkers, including second hand smoke; (2) clinical interventions; (3) the economics of tobacco control; (4) the tobacco industry; and (5) descriptive and epidemiological studies. Since the last competitive review of the Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (Center), the productivity of the Program has increased, new faculty have been mentored and added to the roster, and collaboration across disciplines is increasingly evident. The Program has 20% intra-programmatic and 10% inter-programmatic publications.